Zyuranger
This page lists all the instances that Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were featured as toys. All Rangers are referred to by color instead of their proper name or civilian identity (unless specified) for ease of use. Note that White Ranger is listed here a well as in the Dairanger page. Action Figures This lists figures with articulation. 1" "Micro Morphin Playset" figures : by Bandai America (1994, 1995) * Red, Pink and White were released for season 2 with Thunderzords * Blue, Yellow and Black were released for season 3 with Ninjazords. 3" Loyal Subjects figures * ALL Rangers were released in this line as basic figures, blind bagged. Variants include clear, neon and stealth (black instead of white parts). White Ranger does not have a stealth variant. * Metallic Red and White Rangers were also made. * The 1995 movie series was sold as he second large revamp with the appropriate civilian identities. All figures were blind bagged. Variants include metallic versions and oozed versions. * An evil Black Ranger (Putty identity) and Clear movie White Ranger are among the variants for the movie line. * The 1995 movie series was re-decoed into the style of the 2016 movie but with the same civilian identities as the first wave. * 1995 movie mini figures of each Ranger come with Zord figures. 3.5" Re-version Figures : by Bandai America (2010) * All seven Rangers were all released in this series. * The red, blue and black Rangers were released with "Power Up" modes, which are Green Ranger's shield. Green had his own "Power Up" mode. * Red, Blue, Pink and Green Rangers had clear crystal versions. * Red, Green and Black had special "action" versions (non-show accurate) with mechanized zord-like features and accessories. * Red, Green and Blue were to have special "spin action" (non-show accurate) versions that went unreleased. * Red, Blue, Black and Green had "morphin" or "morphin dragon" versions (non-show accurate) that turned into dragons. * Red and Green had "mobile morph" versions (non-show accurate) that turned into celphones. * Red, Green, Blue and Black had "Cycle" figures that had (non-show accurate) new designs and were fixed in a cycle riding position. * Red, Green, and Blue had "Cycle Accelerator" figures that had (non-show accurate) new designs and were fixed in a cycle riding position. * Red, and Green had "Morphin Racer" figures that had (non-show accurate) new designs and were packaged with racer cars. * Red, Green, Blue and Black had "Zord Vehicle" figures that had (non-show accurate) new designs and were packed in with Zord vehicles. Green Ranger was packed with Yellow Ranger's (non-show) Zord vehicle. * Lesser articulated versions of Red, Black and Blue Rangers were also sold. * These lesser articulated versions would show up for Walmart as the "Mighty Morphin Figure Pack" (Red, Blue, Pink, Green with a Lord Zedd) and the "Mighty Morphin Hero Power Pack" (Black, Yellow, Green and Red on a Mini cycle). The "Mighty Morphin Figure Pack" also shows up in Disney store as the "Morphenomenal Adventure Set" albeit with the Rangers sporting gold diamonds, ane the "Mighty Morphin Team" for Wal-Mart, with silver diamonds in the chest. Another set just with core Rangers "Mighty Morphin Ranger Set" was released. * The Red Ranger in mini cycle from the set was also sold solo. A Green Ranger version was also made. 4" Action Hero Figures : by Bandai America (2010) * The original "Legacy" labeled figures. The core Rangers as well as Green and White were released. 4.5" Chogokin Style : by Bandai Japan (1992) : by Bandai America (1993-1995) * Released as Zyuranger, these were built in the same style as previous Super Sentai figures. The core Rangers, as well as Green Ranger WITH his shield were available. The Red Ranger also with his shield was available. * Released as Mighty Morphin. These slim figures were sold (this time in plastic form) in clamshell style. The core team as well as Green Ranger minus his shield were available. * Again for Mighty Morphin, Red, Blue and Black were released in die-cast form sold in boxes. Die cast versions had gold armbands. * Red, Blue and Black were also sold with the Battle Bikes both for Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin. * Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink and White were all sold with both the Thunderbikes and the Shark Cycles. 5.5" Auto-Morphin Figures : by Bandai America (1993-1995) * Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink and Green were the first released. * Red (Rocky), Black (Adam), Yellow (Aisha), White (Tommy) were released for season 3. * Later in season 3 metallic versions of all season 3 figures were released. 5.5" Basic Figures : by Bandai America (1995) * All core Rangers and White Ranger were released in metallic paint as part of the Movie Special Editions. These weren't movie sculpts. * All the Ninja (Ninjetti) versions of the Rangers were released for season 3. 6" Super Legends : by Bandai America (2008) * Green Ranger and White Ranger were released as part of the Super Legends line of figures alongside the Jungle Fury Toyline. Before the Figuarts versions came along, these were considered the best sculpted versions. 6" S.H. Figuarts : by Bandai/Tamashii Nations (2014-2015) * The core Rangers and Green Ranger were released simultaneously as Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers figure. Yellow was released with a male body for Zyuranger and female for Mighty Morphin. * The White Ranger was released simultaneously for Dairanger and Mighty Morphin. * The Red, Green and White Rangers were later re*released for Mighty Morphin with unmaked headsculpts of Jason and Tommy. 6.5" Legacy Edition Figures : by Bandai America (2016) The only series that has consistently been called Legacy is in the vein of 'DC Universe Classics' and 'Marvel Legends'. * All seven Rangers have been released. The core five don't have their power weapons but have parts to build the Megazord. * The core five were re*released with pearlized paint and power weapons. 7" Sentai Hero Figures : by Bandai Japan (2011) * As it was 2001 when the line started, Zyuranger wasn't part of the line. However, Red and Green Ranger were released as part of the Legend line in 2011, which coincided with Gokaiger. No Blue, Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers were released. 8" Super Big Pose Series : by Bandai America (1993-1995) While this specific style of sculpt was started by Bandai Japan, Zyuranger did not have these. They were however done in Mighty Morphin style, and were a staple of the line. * All the core Rangers were released as basic versions in triangular boxes. * Basic Green and White Ranger were released originally with Dragonzord and Tigerzord respectively, but later together as a set via the 'Power Playback' line. Then individually as well. * The core Rangers were released with karate actions for season 2. * The core Rangers and White were released as talking versions for season 3. * The core Rangers and White were released as metallic versions for the movie special edition. Static Figurines These list figures with zero articulation, or single point of articulation. 1" Thunderzord Pilot Figures : by Bandai America (1994) * Each Thunderzord came with a standing Ranger figure that could be pegged on top of each Thunderzord's head. 1" Micro Machines : by Galoob (1993-1994) * All the core Rangers were released several times across various sets. * The Green Ranger was only released in one set and as an exclusive. * The White Ranger was originally only released in one set and as an exclusive but wa later released in his own set. 2.5" Collectible Figures : by Bandai America (1993-1995) * All the core Rangers, as well as well as Green Ranger were released in series 1 * All the core Rangers' civilian identities as well as White Ranger were released in series 2. * All the movie Rangers and their Ninjeti forms were released for the movie special edition. * Civilian Adam, Aisha and Rocky were released in series 3. 3.75 Funko Pop Vinyl : by Funko * Initially only Red, Pink and White Rangers were released in static poses. * For its second series Yellow, Black, Blue and Green Rangers were released in static poses. * For its third series, Red, Pink and White Rangers were redone, but this time in dynamic poses. This is to allow those who were late in the game to complete the series. * Exclusive Metallic versions were made for all the core Rangers with season 3 Power coins, as well as Green Ranger. Ranger Keys * Red and Green Ranger have been released as both a painted and stickered Ranger Key for the Gokaiger Ranger Key toyline. * Blue and Black Rangers have been released as painted Ranger Keys for the same toyline. * Yellow, Pink and White Rangers have been released as stickered Key in the same toyline. * All the Rangers have been released as Legendary Ranger Keys (smaller versions) in the Super Megaforce Legendary Ranger Keys series * All the Rangers were later released with Metallic paint for SDCC in one exclusive set. Statues to be added Busts to be added Helmets Diplay Pieces - The core Rangers and Green Ranger have been released as an SDCC exclusive as a tabletop set. - Legacy Edition helmets include Red, Black, White and Green Rangers. Wearable Helmets - Red and Green Ranger have been released as Legacy Helmets. Masks to be added Dolls and 1/6 scale 12" dolls * Yellow and Pink Ranger were sold individually and as a set for season 2. Unmasked they were Trini and Kimberly. * Yellow Ranger was released individually later on this time as Aisha. * An unreleased Pink Ranger was shown with alternate fashion. * Yellow and Pink Ranger were released as a set for season 3 and repackaged for the movie. Unmasked they were Aisha and Kimberly. Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Mighty Morphin